1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electrical device having electronic components or modules, the electrical device also having an electrically conductive shielding element which is positioned on a mounting substrate on which the electronic components are mounted, the mounting substrate having a conductor track structure for electrically interconnecting the electronic components, the shielding element being formed to shield against electromagnetic radiation.
2. Description of the Related Art
To ensure satisfactory functioning of electronic equipment, the equipment must be shielded against electromagnetic interference radiation, especially that which occurs in the radio-frequency range. This shielding is generally achieved by surrounding the electronic components or modules with an electrically conductive and grounded casing.
Enclosing the electrical or electronic components and modules in a metallic casings is complex and expensive since the shielding elements have to be mechanically fixed in a complex manner and electrically contacted, usually by soldering or welding the shielding elements to the metallic structures on the substrate.
German reference No. DE 3520531 Al discloses electromagnetic shielding for printed circuit boards. The printed circuit boards are shielded by positioning plastic box-like supplementary elements on the printed circuit board. The supplementary elements have a metallized surface for shielding against electromagnetic influences and are connected to printed conductor tracks on the printed circuit board. A connection is made, by plated-through conductor tracks, to the supplementary elements which have been provided for shielding purposes and arranged on the opposite side of the printed circuit board.